


Back in the Saddle Again

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Moonridge 2007, Sappy, song lyric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has been gone for eight months and Jim is a little nervous about getting back in the saddle again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in the Saddle Again

Back in the Saddle Again

By Patt

 

For Treassa

Word prompt: Saddle

Word count: 711, not including song lyrics

 

(I knew nothing about horses and saddles, so I had to go this way. I hope this works for you.)

 

Jim stood at the airport waiting for his lover to come walking out of the gated area. Blair had been gone for eight weeks to Peru and Jim had missed him like crazy. He found himself getting a little nervous at seeing Blair after all of this time. That was silly after all, they had been lovers for a year, it’s not like they had never been in bed together before. Jim heard a song on the PA system and it made him smile because this is exactly how he felt. 

 

_I'm back in the saddle again_

_Out where a friend is a friend_

_Where the longhorn cattle feed_

_On the lowly gypsum weed_

_Back in the saddle again_

 

_Ridin' the range once more_

_Totin' my old .44_

_Where you sleep out every night_

_And the only law is right_

_Back in the saddle again_

 

_Whoopi-ty-aye-oh_

_Rockin' to and fro_

_Back in the saddle again_

_Whoopi-ty-aye-yay_

_I go my way_

_Back in the saddle again_

 

_I'm back in the saddle again_

_Out where a friend is a friend_

_Where the longhorn cattle feed_

_On the lowly gypsum weed_

_Back in the saddle again_

 

_Ridin' the range once more_

_Totin' my old .44_

_Where you sleep out every night_

_And the only law is right_

_Back in the saddle again_

 

_Whoopi-ty-aye-oh_

_Rockin' to and fro_

_Back in the saddle again_

_Whoopi-ty-aye-yay_

_I go my way  
Back in the saddle again_

 

Blair came walking through the gated area and went running and jumped into Jim’s arms and locked his legs around Jim’s waist. He was very happy to see his lover and Jim was thrilled at the reaction of the crowd around them. They had clapped. Jim finally put Blair down and they walked hand in hand to the baggage claim area. 

 

“Happy to see me Chief?” Jim asked coyly. 

 

“Man, you are a sight for sore eyes. I had almost forgotten what you looked like standing there so handsome. Eight weeks was far too long to be separated. I’ll never leave you for that long again.”

 

Jim smiled at him and said, “But was it a good dig?”

 

Blair was in the bounce mode as he began to tell Jim all about the Anthropological dig. Blair was cutest when he was like this, so Jim was enjoying every single word that came out of his lover’s mouth. 

 

Blair finally took a breath and asked, “So how was it for you? Did you do okay with Connor as a partner?”

 

“She was all right, no Blair Sandburg, that’s for sure. She doesn’t talk my leg off either, which I missed on stake-outs. Everything went fine; I just missed you like you wouldn’t believe.”

 

They got Blair’s luggage and went to the truck. Jim got everything in the back and got in and buckled up. Blair did the same. 

 

“You seem different tonight, Jim. Almost nervous, you aren’t nervous are you?”

 

Jim looked over at his love and smiled. “A little nervous, yes. It’s been awhile since we made love and I feel like I’m out of practice.”

 

Blair laughed and said, “No need to worry, I’m a little nervous too. Eight weeks is a long time.”

 

“There was a song playing at the airport and it reminded me of us.” Jim said. 

 

“Do tell…” Blair waited to hear all about the song. 

 

“It was an old Gene Autry song, called Back in the Saddle again. It was perfect for us, well almost perfect. He didn’t talk about about making love to his partner all night long.” Jim blushed as he said the last part. 

 

Blair couldn’t get over how cute his lover was when he was shy. “Only you would think an old cowboy song was perfect for us being together again. You crack me up. So you plan on making love to me all night long?”

 

“We’ve got two days off from the station and Simon said to make them last because he’s going to work your butt off when you get back.” Jim smiled. 

 

“Jim, I’m totally exhausted, so what would you say if we only made love once tonight and made up for it tomorrow? I’m sorry, but that was a long damn flight and I had a talker next to me that wouldn’t let me sleep the whole 14 hours.”

 

“I’ve got a better idea. Let’s take a shower when we get home, crawl into bed and sleep all night long and you can wake me up in the morning when you feel like doing something,” Jim suggested. 

 

“Man you are the best lover. I would gladly wait, because I’m so tired. And I can wake you up anytime I want to, right?” Blair inquired. 

 

Jim smiled and said, “Do you really need to ask about that? All I’ve thought about is making love with you since you left. So whenever you’re ready, wake me up.”

 

“Are you less nervous now, Jim?”

 

“I feel great now, Chief. Let’s get home and get to bed so we can wake up in the morning.”

 

And that’s exactly what they did. 

 

They were both back in the saddle again. 

 

The end.


End file.
